


Curious Thoughts

by victorchild03



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anti-Christ, Apocalypse, Archangels, Discovery, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Magic, Memories, Witches, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorchild03/pseuds/victorchild03
Summary: The end of the world is in sight.And an archangel leaves a gift for the witches of the world to use against the future Anti-Christ.No one could predict what would come of the following events.





	1. One

I watched him curiously as I stood by Zoe as Mama lay unconscious on the sofa.   
The Langdon boy’s face had plagued my dreams since the beginning, the one I had been talking to when alone in the shadows, we had met once by chance and even then I couldn’t remember whether or not he was still the same lost boy. He looked over from where he stood with the other warlocks, our eyes locked with one another as we watched ourselves for a better understanding of how they worked and what their possible thought process might be. 

“Elisha, darling are you okay?” I was questioned quickly pulling my gaze from the mysterious boy. “Oh yeah yeah I’m okay auntie Myrtle just you know a little shaken up is all” I sighed softly rubbing my eye’s, “I’m gonna get some water” I mumbled turning to walk away from the small gathering of my family. I could feel eyes following my every movement, casting a glance out of the corner of my eye I could see Langdon’s curious stares. Wondering through the corridors passing several boys as I did so I scanned the architecture, mapping my way through here for future reference. 

“Well Well Well looky here boys a little witch bitch” a group of about six boys appeared at the end of one of the corridors, “Little far from your coven girl....” “shouldn’t have left your friends behind cunt” “do you think she’s as pretty with out that goth dress off as she is with it on do you think?” Several voices spoke up before they all lunged at me grabbing a hold of me.

“HELP!” I cried attempting to force them off me with my magic, I couldn’t force them to do what I wanted since I didn’t hold the ability to do that unlike having the ability to bring someone back from the dead. “Shut it or we end you,” one growled in my ear, I could feel their hands on me pulling at my clothes in an attempt to remove them. 

Suddenly they all froze with me still in their hold, I was shaking desperately trying to free myself. “Calm down, relax they won’t hurt you anymore” a voice said in my head aloud, I didn’t flinch when hearing it instead my body began to calm itself down ever so slightly. “Who are you?” I replied cautiously my eyes darting looking for someone to accompany the voice, “you know who I am, Elisha you’ve always known who I am, why do you lie to yourself about me?” He spoke up only this time I had locked eyes with him as he stood there staring at me anger bubbling behind his blue eyes.

“Micheal...” I mumble hissing as the grips of those who had a hold of me sting reminding me as to what was really going on. “Release her” he demanded and quicker than it had taken them to grab a hold of me I was released, scrambling away I ran right into Micheal’s arms holding onto him for dear life. 

Keeping a hold of me, he held one of his hands out flicking his wrist as he did so making all of them fall to the floor.

“Breath, you’ll never calm down if you don’t” he murmured running his hand up and down my back in swift soothing movements. My grip on him stayed strong whilst my breathing lessened in volume, I could feel him watching me as if expecting me to collapse at any possible moment. “How...how did you know?” I murmured leaning into him more as a sense of balance washed over me, “same way we’ve known of each other before now, I could feel your fear, you don’t have the power to make people do the things you want them to do, that made you scared..” he spoke wavering with hints of anger as he threw a glare at the boys on the floor. 

“Thank you.... thank you for bringing them back to us” I answered hurriedly drawing his attention away from them. “We keep meeting why?” He questioned staring into my eyes. “I don’t know” I replied breathily, pulling myself back together I ripped myself from him before taking off down the corridor back my family just in time to see my mother waking up. “Mama” i sighed softly running up and launching myself at her, “oh my sweetheart” she mumbled in relief holding onto me tight.

Then everything went black.

+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

 

I screamed. 

My body convulsing as I was forcing myself awake. My heart was racing whilst I attempted to grasp onto reality, I was confused by what I had just seen, it was like I was here at outpost three but at the same time i wasn’t. Scrambling from my bed as I heard vigorous knocking at the door, I forced it open to see both Mallory, Ms Venable and Ms Mead there. “We heard screaming, is everything alright?” Ms Mead questioned as they all walked in, Mallory was by my side in a comforting way. “I’m fine know just... just a nightmare is all” I explained sighing as I leaned more into Mallory in search of reassurance, “very well I suggest you begin getting ready for breakfast Miss Lestrange” Ms Venable stated giving me a hard look before leaving the room. 

“I suggest your prompt to breakfast today there is news in which to be shared with all you purples, Adelaide” Ms Mead said aloud before dismissing herself leaving me and Mallory alone. “Wanna talk about it?” She spoke softly as she moved to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, “it was so different, all my others ones were of me as a child, but they are all like I’m living a different person’s life, I have a mother and for the most part a new father, but my mother died at child birth and my dad he died of lung cancer five years ago, I was living at Coco’s because her parents were friends of mine” I began to explain taking the dress she held out for me before going to change into it. “So what was different about this one?” Mallory asked sifting through the jewellery I had in my room, “this time I was older like not much younger than I am know, but this time I’m with a group of women and we’re here at this outpost but remember how Venable said that it use to be an all boys school well this whole place was filled with boys” I continued moving out from behind my changing curtain heading towards the vanity that sat on the opposite side of the room.

“So any good looking boys?” She grinning catching my eyes in the mirrior, “if you count nearly being raped and harassed by them as a good thing then no there were no good looking boys” I hissed glaring down at the rings that had been picked out. “No ones perfect..” she sighed sorting out my hair as best she could.

“Step away from the hair, Mallory” we both heard Gallant from my doorway, I giggled as she stepped back holding her hands up in surrender. “Eighteen months would have thought by know you would have learnt that only I can make Miss Lestrange’s hair look magnificent” He hoarsely scolded her before taking her place fiddling with my lose hair, “sssooo what are you mother hens gossiping about, heard some screaming earlier you having nightmares again Addi?” He inquired curiously. “This one was different it hurt more than any of the other ones every did” I mumbled softly resting my head on my hand as I leaned against the vanity. 

“And finished....again for the millionth time in eighteen months” Gallant remarked sarcastically, looking at myself I smiled softly yet I felt my insides churn at the sight of me. “Thank you Gallant, it looks wonderful” I praised him as he waved me off, “anything for you doll” he chirped before disappearing off to who knows where, “time for breakfast” Mallory informed me as she lead the way towards the dinning room where everyone was arriving.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living a new life is hard especially when the old one wants to be lived again.
> 
> Adelaide, or Elisha.  
> Trapped in one body. The body of a human, with the powers of heaven at her fingertips.

I sat in front of my mirror, yet the reflection shown wasn’t of my own but of Michael Langdon as we spoke to one another in the safety of our privates rooms at the two schools.  
“Why do you think we’re connected?” I asked after a while, he seemed stumped at my question. “I’m not sure which makes me feel uneasy about all of this” he answered truthfully as I thought over it all, “so you don’t want to talk to me then?” I quizzed him in a serious tone. It wasn’t that I disliked being able to see and talk to him on the contrary it made the time that I was on my own more enjoyable.

“I never said that, in fact your one of the most interesting people I’ve met so far in my life” he answered with a smirk as I scoffed rolling my eyes playfully at him, “sweet talking ain’t gonna get you anywhere Langdon” I grinned he chuckled in response to my words. “Should have thought of doing this ages ago, so much easier than appearing where ever you are” I commented remembering all the times I’d randomly appear in his grandmothers house just as I had fallen asleep in my own bed. “Do you remember anything from then?” He asked me his eyes held a look of concern, I paused for a moment allowing my mind to flick back to when I would appear wherever he was, I could only ever remember an elderly woman or being scared of him at times before begging him to send me home.

“I remember your grandmother, I remember you being sad because something happened and then as time went on when we would play, I would get scared of something and then beg for you to send me home” I recited to him as a distant look passed over his face, “what? What is it?” I asked worry dripping from my words. “Nothing... nothing promise me you’ll forget about it, you have to promise me Elisha”he demanded with a stern look which startled me, nodding furiously I swore to forget all about it.

“Tell me about your father?” He asked seemingly calm after his blowout on me, shaking my head slightly I shakily answered “who? Hank?”, he rolled his eyes at me, “no silly, your real father what was he like?” He told me. Smiling sadly I looked away over at the picture of my mother and I together on fourteenth birthday. “My mama called him an angel, said he was the kindest man she had ever met, he had this aura around him that was pure and clean she told me that every time she wa switch him it felt like a breath of fresh air..” I told him my eyes became blurry as I rubbed at them to get rid of any tears there, “he had to leave her just before she found out about me, said his father was calling for him to return home, he wanted to stay with her but it just wasn’t possible so he left leaving only a locket and me for my mama to remember him by” I finished looking back at Michael as he seemed saddened by the story, yet I could tell that the cogs in his brain where turning thinking over what I had just said.

 

“Their looking for me, they want for me to practise more” he suddenly said standing up quickly I followed swiftly after him, “just be careful please I know about the seven wonders, I’ve lost friends to them, I don’t want to lose you too” I admitted placing my hand on the glass that separated us. “I will besides I’ve still got a few days, will you be there?” He asked placing his hand against my own, “I will, your my friend Michael if you want me there then I will be” I told him smiling as he copied me.

I suddenly felt this weird sensation in my hand that I had against the glass as I saw it disappearing through the glass, I could feel Michael holding onto it as he lifted it up before placing a light kiss to my knuckles. “I’ll see you tonight” he smirked slyly at my shocked expression before letting go of my hand as he faded swiftly being replaced by my own reflection. 

 

+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

 

I sat there in silence listening to the crackling of the fire as we sat in the library. Everyone was on edge after this mornings incident with the snakes, my mind was racing trying to rationalise everything. I sat on the arm rest beside Emily, I had a hold on her hand she was still uneasy after finding the snakes in her room this morning when she woke up. 

We then heard the sounds of footsteps approaching where we were. The sound echoing with each step closer, in my head I was trembling but my body seemed relieved by the arrival of the mysterious visitor. 

I turned my head ever so slightly to see the man walk into the room with us, long blonde hair lay elegantly on top of a smart black evening outfit. He seemed to be studying us as he walked round the room to were Venable was standing in front of the fire, immediately I could tell he intended to ensure that he held the highest rank amongst us all just by how the split second interaction between both him and Venable went.

“My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative...I won't sugarcoat the situation, Humanity is on the brink of failure, my arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed, we've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated.” Langdon began to explain to us, I felt guilty for all those who were dead outside of these walls, I felt guilty for the fact I didn’t deserve a place here in the outpost that in fact there were so many brilliantly minded people who had deserved to live more than I did.

“What happened to the people inside?” 

 

“Massacred....The same fate that will befall almost all of you.” Langdon answered bluntly before being cut off by Mallory’s bravery to speak up, “Almost all?”.

“In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe The Sanctuary.” He went to to explain before also being cut off by Coco,  
“The Sanctuary?”  
“The Sanctuary is unique.It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun.” He explained his eyes scanning the room, I tried to keep an open mind, since everything about him either scared me or made me want to run to his side and never leave it.

“Excuse me, sir. What measures? Why weren't we given them?” Ms Mead injected into the lecture that we were being given.

“That's classified.All that matters is that The Sanctuary will survive, so the people populating it will survive, so humanity will survive.”

“Who are the people who are populating it? “Also classified. However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us.” He stated as the whole room came to life as we all began mumbling to one another. “The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call "Cooperating.I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong.” He added to his dictations.  
“What is this, The Hunger Games? This is bullshit.I paid my way in here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing.” Coco scoffed at the news of having to earn a place to safety.

“You don't have to sit for questioning.” Langdon replies to Coco’s remarks. “What happens if we choose not to?” Andre inquired curiously.

 

“Then you stay here and die.” Was the answer.

 

“I volunteer to go first.” Gallant finally spoke aloud, I glanced at him worriedly. “And so you shall.” Langdon patronised him before looking round at everyone. “The process should only take me a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever.For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost.If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these.One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up.” He then went on filling everyone with dread and fear before taking his leave but not without saying, “I look forward to meeting each and every one of you.” As he disappeared into the shadows of outpost three.

 

“Well, smooth move, asking to go first.” Coco retorted sarcastically, “There's an old actor's adage.Either go first or go last.” Evie remarked taking a sip of her drink.

“You're not going anywhere.” Coco fires back at the older woman. “Are you suggesting that he is going to pass me up?” Evie demanded, “You're ancient.” Was the argument.  
“He's looking for people to repopulate the Earth, - not fill a bingo hall.” Coco backed up her previous statement.  
“You know, for someone with the mental capacity of a three-year-old, I suppose 52 might seem ancient.” Evie snarkily commented waiting for Coco to fire back at her, “You were 52 when Elvis took his last shit.” I sighed shaking my head at their childish act, “That's enough!” Gallant demanded voicing a similar opinion to my own. “Oh, no.Let her spout.I remember a wonderful lunch that I had at Dan Tana's with Natalie Wood.Natalie turned to me and she said, "Evie, you are a survivor.You're gonna outlive us all” And dear Natalie She turned out to be right.Hmm.” Evie sighed dramatically, I quickly get up tired of their bickering and boring stories I swiftly left them room in search of something to do.

I allowed for my feet to carry me where ever they wanted, the idea being perhaps they may know somewhere better in this place than I already did, however I only ever found myself returning to the kitchens were I found Mallory giving me a questioning look as to why I was there.

 

“I’m bored”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can mean more than just a passing thought.
> 
> They can be a window into the lives in which we’ve lived.

I could hear Stevie singing as I walked towards Michael, the feeling of pure joy fresh at the arrival of our sister witches. Yet when I looked at Michaels face he didn’t look happy, he wore a distasteful facade. Reaching out I cupped his check rubbing my thumb against it in gentle soothing strokes, his attention turned to me and any sign that he’d been irritated washed away. “Thank you...” I murmured leaning to press a chase kiss on the corner of his lips, “I did what your mother asked for that’s all” he admitted stating the facts as if I hadn’t been there myself. Shaking my head I glanced down to see Misty dancing freely like she once did when preparing for the seven wonders all those years ago, “you’ve brought my family back, that makes it more than just a simple task” I argued with a stern look. He seemed to submit to this nodding in agreement with me, “are you happy?” He asked innocently tilting his head as he waited for my reply.

“Now that I’m back by my best friends side? Of course I am Michael” I smiled sympathetically.  
We stayed like that for a few moments longer before he broke the silence between us. 

“Follow me..” he whispered into my ear, tenderly taking hold of my wrists before leading the way away from the gathering of witches and warlocks, to the silent isolation of his room. We didn’t care what anyone outside of the doors wanted or felt, tonight was our night, my chance to show him just what loyalty was. It was our night to remember and no one could take it away from us.

+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===

 

Everyone who went into that office came out with the same expression. Fear, uneasiness.

I would linger round the corridors watching as the others went into the room. As curious as I was to what they spoke about, I distanced myself from everyone over the course of the time since Langdon had arrived, to say I was avoiding him was an understatement.The moment I felt him nearing where I was an uneasy feeling filtered into my body forcing me to leave which ever room I was in for the safety of my own bedroom. My nightmare the first night in which he was here, terrified me. I could barely remember as to why but something about him being here scared me yet gave me hope.

There was a knock at my door as I sat there on my bed reading about different types of plants used in medicines. Looking up I called out “come in”, slowly it opened to reveal Ms Mead standing there, “Mr Langdon would like to see you for your interview” she stated with a pointed look, quickly shutting my book I got up to follow her. The atmosphere became darker but relieving as we got closer to his office, “knock before you enter” was all I was told before being left outside the door.

Hesitantly I wrapped my knuckles against the wood, waiting patiently for a reply.

“Enter” the words I heard before slowly sliding the door open, quietly entering before closing the door behind me as I did so.

He wasn’t facing me, instead busying himself with writing about something instead. “Have a seat... I should apologise for it being so late, but from the more recent interviews I’ve conducted I insisted to Ms Venable for yours to happen today....” he explained stopping upon looking up at me a look of shock etched into his expression. “Is everything okay sir?” I questioned timidly slightly startled by his reaction upon seeing me. “No...” he murmured leaning back in his chair his eyes never leaving me. Glancing round I check for an sign of harm before sitting down in the chair across from where he sat. “Who are you?” He questioned without any warning, staring him dead in the eyes I answered him, “My name is Adelaide Lestrange, I’m 22 years old, my birthday is on Hallows Eve, I grew up in California”. In response to my words he stood up circling me as if hunting me like a carnivore would hunt its prey. “If you lie I will know it, call it a gift or curse but I will know the moment it leaves your mouth do you understand Miss...” he tried to intimidate me and yet he couldn’t even force himself to say my name. “And if you try to trick me, I will know, and this interview will be over, and you will die here painfully.Are we clear? Good now what is your sexual orientation?” He questioned as he came to stand in front of me “I’m pansexual... I’ve never been in a relationship though”.

“Have you ever been to New Orleans?”

“No. What does that even have to do with this interview? Why is that where the sanctuary is?” I argued back staring him down as if I held power within the conversation. “No, your accent there is a slight Louisianan accent to it” he replied sincerely throwing me off any thoughts I’d been up until know.

“Tell me about your nightmares”

The insides of me felt like they’d dropped from a mile up, shakily I demanded “how do you know about that?”. Only four people within the outpost knew about them, “I heard you screaming before you woke up earlier today, it was quite distressing in all honestly” he answered hesitantly before looking away into the fireplace. Flashes of what I’d dreamt consumed my conscious mind.

+++===+++===+++===+++

I was crying in pain.

My body felt numb as I saw blood everywhere it was like I wasn’t even in control of my own body.

“Mama!” I was calling out in desperation. “Mama please! Please! Don’t let them die!” 

+++===+++===+++===+++

“I’m in pain, I mean I normally experience pain when I wake up from them but in this one I was in actual pain, I didn’t feel like I had control over my body” I began to tell him, carefully planning what words to say without risking anything slipping. 

 

+++===+++===+++===+++

“Mama!” I cried as my mother cradled me the best she could whilst the others rushed round to try and stop the bleeding. “She needs to go to the hospital” Zoe argued from her place by my other side, “no dear, doctors and nurses won’t be any help” spoke from where she stood holding towels. “Please! Don’t let them die!” I wailed throwing my head back in agonising pain.

+++===+++===+++===+++

“There was so much blood, from where I don’t know but I was begging for it to stop, begging for someone to have not died” I paused looking back at Langdon unable to hear any interruptions from him.  
His expression was hidden but the aura that he gave off seemed pained as if I’m wounding him by telling him of my dream.  
“Go on” finally encouraging me to continue.

 

“I don’t... I don’t remember much after that apart from... from the feeling of emptiness and abandonment, I was calling out for someone, calling for them by name and I felt desperate for an answer but I don’t think I ever got one” I concluded sullenly as an ache began to form in my chest that was growing more and more as I waited for a response. He stood up, a pained look showing in his eyes without a single emotion showing in his expression. “What was the name?” He requested solemnly folding his arms behind his back. Hesitation flowing through my movements as I have him the satisfaction of an answer, “Michael”.

 

+++===+++===+++===+++

“Michael...Michael please someone.... I need Michael to.... Michael god Damnit!” I cried out praying he’d be able to feel my pain through whatever bond pairs us together. “It’s his please please he has to know...” I whimpered.

+++===+++===+++===+++

“I... was...I was calling ... for a person.... called... Michael” I recited in a broken-hearted voice, my insides felt like they were on fire.  
Nodding slowly, he turned to face me with his arms still behind his back. 

 

“Who are you?”

“What do you mean...”

“Who .. are... you? A very simple question with a very simple answer” he throatily demanded as if desperate for me to answer.“I already told you” I responded looking him dead in the eyes. 

“No you didn’t... out of everything that you’ve said to me... why don’t you remember!” He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in frustration, the candles within the room went out instantly, yet it felt like a normal act to me. “Sir I am telling you everything as truthfully as physically possible, my name is Adelaide Lestrange, I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California and my birthday is on Hallows Eve” I answered stubbornly watching his frustration. He moved forward falling onto his knees in front of me as he took hold of my hands.

 

“Whatever they’re doing to you.. it’s over... you don’t have to lie anymore to anybody especially me, I heard you Elisha I heard you please I’m on my knees begging....you have to remember” he pleaded his eyes staring into mine, I felt confliction brewing up inside me. He seemed so familiar and the words he spoke felt like a lullaby that I would hear all the time but nothing about him seemed to remind me of anything.

 

He was a stranger to me.  
And yet I knew exactly who he was.

 

“I’m sorry... I don’t know what your talking about” is all I could say, pulling my hands from his I force myself to stand, looking down at him as he still kneels there staring up at me with pleading eyes. “What have they done to you... it’s you... I can sense it’s you but... it’s like they’ve locked you away and given you to someone” He murmured in a whimpering manner as if finding out one of the most painful things in the world. 

“I’m sorry Mr Langdon but you’ve got the wrong person” I stated moving to leave. “Don’t you dare!” He growled energetically leaping to try and grab at me the fireplace seemed to explode with flames mimicking his rage. 

“Stop it! Enough!” I shouted throwing my hand out in defence.  
He froze, like everything else in the room froze.

 

Turning away I ran out of the office, crashing into grays as they walked by doing their jobs. I could hear, Gallant and Andre calling after me as they saw me running for my room. The door slammed shut locking it self as I hid in the furthest corner of the room, before anything could cross my mind I began doing something I thought I’d never do I started praying to anyone who would listen to me.


End file.
